horadeaventurafandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
O Cofre
Sinopse Quando Finn começa a sonambular e sonhar com a Dama Fantasma que ele arquivou em seu cofre memória, Jake e BMO ajudam-o a tocar em suas memórias reprimidas para descobrir um passado secreto. Enredo O episódio começa com Finn sonâmbulo bagunçando a cozinha no meio da noite, de repente, a Dama Fantasma aparece e começa a atacar Finn, Finn começa a gritar, Jake acorda e vai ver o que é, Jake pergunta Finn o porquê dele ficar gritando a noite , e Finn não consegue se lembrar, pois está reprimindo a memória no "cofre" que e pra onde vai tudo com que não consegue lidar, Jake manda Finn arrumar a cozinha, logo após que Finn terminou de arrumar a cozinha, Jake chega e diz que baixou um novo jogo no BMO, que se chama "Simulador de Regressão", que na verdade e uma espécie de hipnose, que faz com que Finn abra seu "cofre" para saber sobre a moça assustadora, que o assombra em seus sonhos, Finn hipnotizado diz a Jake que vê suas vidas passadas, que inclua, um cometa, uma borboleta e uma "coisa", e a Dama Fantasma que estava com seu tigre, se revela como Shoko, que e uma Mercenária, que fazia trabalhos para os clientes ( geralmente trabalhos sujos) em troca de dinheiro. Shoko tava indo fazer um trabalho para a Gangue Do Banho, para roubar o amuleto da Princesa Jujuba, quando Shoko estava pronta para ir o chefe da gangue a detém, dizendo que se ela não pegar o amuleto, ou desistir do trabalho, ela estaria morta. Shoko vai em direção ou Reino Doce, e finge ser golpeada até ficar inconsciente, para chamar a atenção dos guardas, que rapidamente chamam a Princesa Jujuba, que a resgata, e cuida de suas feridas após acordar, Shoko conversando com a Princesa Jujuba diz que seus pais, trocaram seu braço direito por um computador, a Princesa Jujuba indignada diz que pais deveria proteger seus filhos, em seguida Shoko pergunta se ela tem algum filho, e a Princesa Jujuba diz que todas as pessoas doces, são como seus filhos menos o Senhor Cremoso, que e como seu namorado. Em seguida Shoko e a Princesa Jujuba se vão, ajudar a cobrir o rio radioativo com doce, um dos integrantes da Gangue Do Banho estava a espionando, e diz que vai contar tudo pro chefe que ela deixou a vida dela por aquele "trampo", Shoko diz que e para ele confiar nela, e em seguida diz que ele pode ajuda-lá, Shoko grita, e bate nele, o que resulta em elogios da Princesa Jujuba, que em seguida pede sua ajuda em seu projeto, na criação dos Guardiões de Chicletes, depois de criados a Princesa Jujuba diz que tem uma surpresa a Shoko, o Mordomo Menta (ainda bebê) vem trazendo uma caixa, com um braço mecânico, para substituir seu braço, Shoko emocionada começa a chorar, e corre para sua habitação, e coloca o braço mecânico, e chora quando se lembra da ameaça que o líder da Gangue Do Banho fez a ela, Shoko se desculpa em silêncio pela Princesa Jujuba (pois tinha que roubar seu amuleto). A próxima cena mostra a Princesa Jujuba dormindo, e o Guardião de Chiclete, perguntando em voz alta se ela estava bem, a Princesa Jujuba disse que está bem , e que não e para ele vigiar apenas e ela, e também vigiar os cidadãos doces, o Guardião de Chiclete se vai, em seguida Shoko vai a habitação onde se encontra a Princesa Jujuba, nervosa, Shoko tenta arrancar o amuleto da Princesa Jujuba, ela pega o amuleto, mais quando foi saltar da plataforma, um dos Guardiões De Chiclete a vio, e lançou um raio laiser na plataforma em que Shoko estava pronta para pular, o que faz com que Shoko despenque, e caia dentrothumb do rio radioativo, a Princesa Jujuba chocada, pede aos Guardiões de Chiclete que a resgatem imediatamente, quando um dos Guardiões colocou seu braço dentro do rio,para tentar resgatar Shoko, seu braço derrete, a Princesa Jujuba com tristeza diz para os Guardiões tirarem uma noite de folga, e se vai correndo. De repente Finn acorda do seu estado hipnótico, Jake pergunta a Finn o que ele estava fazendo, Finn fala que o passado deve ser reconciliado, logo liga para a Princesa Jujuba, pedindo para que ela viesse imediatamente. Novamente a cena se corta e mostra Shoko, saindo de dentro do rio tóxico ( já convertida em Dama Fantasma, por causa da radiação que havia no rio que e a deformou) e indo em direção a uma pequena árvore (que futuramente seria a casa da árvore) , fala do bom que e, que ela tem dois braços agora, mas que e uma pena que esteja apertando o seu botão de resert, e morre. Novamente na casa de Finn e Jake, a Princesa Jujuba chega. Finn á leva para a cozinha, onde começa a quebrar o chão, rompendo tábuas, que forma um buraco onde Shoko em sua forma fantasma se escondia, Shoko entrega a Finn o amuleto, que em seguida Finn o devolve para a Princesa Jujuba, que fica em estado de choque, quando vê o esqueleto de Shoko. Finn explica que Shoko foi uma vida passada dele, e afirma que a Princesa Jujuba não tem 19 anos e sim "um bazilhão de anos". A Princesa Jujuba ri nervosamente, Finn olha para o buraco, onde Shoko se encontrava, onde vê Shoko normal, que lhe faz um sinal de agradecimento, Finn em seguida exclama, que seu cofre parece mais vazio agora. Personagens Principais *Finn *Shoko *Princesa Jujuba Menores *Jake *BMO *Mordomo Menta *Sr. Cremoso *Gangue do Banho *Lady Íris (mencionada) *Guardiões de Chiclete *Tigre da Shoko * Povo Doce Curiosidades thumb|Arte Promocional do episódio. *A arte promocional mostra quando a mãe de Shoko troca o braço dela por um computador. *Embora Shoko morreu mutada seu cadaver era igual a ela antes de cair no poço. *É visto que em sua vida passada Finn era uma garota chamada Shoko, e também foi um cometa, uma borboleta e como Finn se refere "um troço, sei lá tipo um cocô de outra dimensão". *Assim como Finn foi a Shoko, Jake foi o(a) Tigre da Shoko http://spring.me/skronked/q/506891989434789585. * O título se refere á "Sustos" quando Finn vê Shoko pela primeira vez e diz "this one is going in the vault" ("essa aqui vai pro cofre"). *O pijama de Finn está diferente nesse episódio; agora cobre seu chapéu. *O braço robótico que Princesa Jujuba dá a Shoko é parecido com o de Finn em "Finn o Humano". *Nesse episódio é vista a construção do Reino Doce assim como as antigas pessoas doces. *É revelado que o Reino Doce tem um rio radioativo que está coberto, que é um resto da Guerra dos Cogumelos. *É visto como a Princesa Jujuba considera cada um de seus cidadãos como filhos. *É visto a Árvore da Casa na Árvore quando ainda era uma muda. *Esse episódio revela que a Princesa Jujuba tem pelo menos 300 anos. *Esse episódio revela que a Shoko ajudou na construção dos Guardiões de Chiclete. *Aparentemente, o número do telefone da Princesa Jujuba é composto por 5 números e, de acordo com a ordem em que Finn pressionou-os, o seu telefone é "17441" * Quando Shoko finge ter sido atacada, pode se ver um Guarda Banana ainda verde. * Quando Shoko sai do lago parece uma onda que Finn faz em Outro Jeito. * É revelado que o Mordomo Menta tem mais de 300 anos. * O monstro astral de Finn é uma borboleta porque no passado ele tinha sido uma borboleta * O jogo que Finn joga para entrar em seu cofre mental é o jogo Super Hexagon. * Neste episódio mostra que as vidas passadas de Finn foram um cometa e uma borboleta. Referências Culturais * No momento em que o(a) Tigre da Shoko espera de fora do poço radioativo após Shoko morrer, pode ser uma referência a ”Sempre ao Seu Lado”, filme em que o cão do dono fica esperando do lado de fora do seu domicílio de trabalho até a morte, sendo que o dono morreu dentro do próprio trabalho. Categoria:Episódios da 5ª Temporada Categoria:Episódios